True future, awaits!
by xox-Ally-xox
Summary: Ruff and Tuff causes an explosion in the Great Hall. And now everyone's memory's of dragons being nice is gone! War was about to happen again, but not until two people transports everyone on Berk to a huge white room. To watch, oh i dont know, maybe what their true future is? [HTTYD 2]
1. DRAGONS!

**Hellooo~~ Again. Im back, and with a new fanfic, again... *sweatdrops* But this is going to be one that might be able to finish.**

**Hope you all like it and stuff. Its just there reaction of the future and all. **

**What i think would happen if they saw there future, which some parts will be happy while others will be sad.**

**But until then, heres how everything starts off! Lawl, here you goooo guys. *smiles and waves***

**DONT NOT OWN HTTYD! And if i did, id put more romance in it. *giggles***

**I just OWN meee.**

* * *

**Hiccup: Its been two years since our attack with the Red Death. And everyone on Berk is now having a blast with dragons.**

**Im very glad we no longer have to kill dragons.**

**And instead we are now friends with them, and have peace no more wars,**

**no more killing and no more problems!**

"Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled towards his cousin Hiccup, as he storms through the gate of the arena. Hiccup hears snotlout's cries for him, he stops what he was doing and turns his attention to the angry boy.

"What is it Snotlout?" Questioned Hiccup as he stood next to his dragon friend Toothless. Snotlout stops right in front of Hiccup and crosses his hands together.

"I want to know now and the truth! Where do you and Astrid think you two are going?!" He glares at Hiccup. Hiccup rises an eyebrow and facepalm.

"Are you being serious Snotlout? Like really?" Hiccup shakes his hand and continues feeding Toothless. Snotlouut just stands in front of Hiccup confused of what he means.

"What do you mean,'are you serious?' Of course I am!" He flies his hands up into the air and waits for Hiccup to answer. Toothless laughs at the confused boys face.

Hiccup was about to answer until a group of teens walks into the arena. "Woah, Snotlout what's up with you?" Astrid asked walking over to Hiccup and Snotlout.

Snotlout turns in attention to the girl and grabs a hold of her shoulders, "please tell me your not going with Hiccup on this trip right?" Snotlout pouts. "Because I need you!" He added

Astrid getting annoyed by Snotlout, she punches his stomach... Hard and watches him fall to the ground. "Oh and yes I am going with him on this trip." She smiles at hiccup then looks down at Snotlout.

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut laughs at Snotlout. "You'd think he'd stop flirting with Astrid right?" Fishleg's stated to Ruff and Tuff. Getting a nod as a response. "You guys be safe ok?" Fishlegs says to Astrid and Hiccup.

"Oh course! We will... At least I no I will be safe. Hiccup always causes trouble." Astrid says crossing her hands and smirks. Hiccup heard her comment and huffs, "what? I do not cause trouble! I'm always safe!" He denies.

Astrid laughs and just punches his shoulder "I'm just playing with you hiccup." Hiccup grabs his sore shoulder, "ow! You know I'm pretty sure one day, I'm going to lose this arm from all your hitting." Astrid looks at Hiccup and just shrugs that statement off.

Astrid and Hiccup mounts onto there dragon. When the two 'couple' were about to leave Gobber walks into the arena stopping both of them. "Hiccup! Your father wants you at the great hall, right now." Hiccup looks down at Gobber.

"What? Now? Ugh why of all times?" Hiccup grumbles to himself. "Fine.." He added. Gobber then points over to Astrid, "oh you to." Astrid nods and follows Hiccup and Toothless to the great hall.

"What does my father want now? He always asks me for something when I'm doing something." Hiccup tells Astrid who was looks at him. "Hiccup, you know he needs your help. Besides they always involves dragons and stuff. He's not very good with them yet.. After two years."

Hiccup turns his head and looks at Astrid "I know that! It's just... Never mind. Where here already." Hiccup gets off of Toothless and walks over to Astrid, helping her down of Stormfly. "Thanks" she says.

They both walk up to the door and opens it, as the door opens he sees almost everyone at the great hall. "Uh... What's going on? Dad?" Hiccup says walking over to his father.

His father the chief turns around and faces Hiccup. "Son! You made it!" The chief says happy, walks over to the two teens. "We need your guys help." The chief said, looking both at them.

Astrid nods in agreement and looks over to Hiccup. "For once dad... Can't you ask Fishlegs? Or Ruff, Tuff.. Or Snotlout to do these jobs?" Hiccup tells his dad flying his hands in the air.

His dad looks at Hiccup and sighs, "son.. I trust only you and Astrid to get these done. If I asked the others.. You already know what might happen!" He tells Hiccup. Hiccup looks up into his father eyes and rubs his neck.

His father was right, Astrid and him were the only ones that wouldn't play around on a mission, if it was the others they'd have hard times or mess around. Sighing again hiccup nods. "Ok dad well do it."

"Good! Be back soon!" His father yells to his son and 'daughter in law' as they flow away to get the job done. "Stoick, you know thinking about it now... He looks almost ready to do it."

Stoick turns his attention to his friend Gobber and smiles, "I know my son will be ready, just three more years and he'll be ready." Gobber nods and walks off. Stoick then walks back to the front of the great hall's crowd.

"Back to the meeting!" He yells and starts to talk.

**(Back with the four teens)**  
"Woah! Look at this a stone!" Ruff says holding it up. "It's beautiful." She says dreamy. Tuff then hits her side and catches the stone, "mine now!" He starts to run away from his sister.

"Get back here Tuff! That's freakin mine!" She yells after him. Fishlegs watches the two sibling chase each other just into a panic. "Guys stop... Stop running around." He stated realizing what the stone was.

The two teens looks at him, and laughs then runs out of the arena. "Wait! Don't stop! That stone it's not what you think!" Fishlegs starts to chase after them, with Snotlout following behind.

"Tuff give me back my stone! It's mine I found it, now give me!" Tuff jumps and lands on top of Tuff. "Mine!" She grabs the stone and stands up. "Why you!" Tuff mutter under his breath and hits Ruff in the face.

The too sibling fights over the stone and somehow made it to the great halls. "Guys guys! Stop that stone it's very important not to-" Fishlegs gets cut off by Snotlout, who was cheering them on.

"Fight fight fight!" He yells throwing his hands into the air laughing. Fishlegs watches him horror as he saw them run into the great hall. "Nooo! Ruff, tuff! Don't drop it!" But it was too late. Ruff pulled on Tuff's hair and the stone goes flying into the air.

"Oh god no!" Fishlegs says, everyone turns to the teen boy who was running for safety. Then BOOOOOOM! A big explosion happened. Everyone coughed and breathed in the smoke, then the door opened. Everyone walks out of the great halls.

Some were covering there mouths, some where fanning there faces, and so on. The dragons then helped them by using there wings to blow the smoke away. As they did that, the Vikings looks up to see the dragons.

Their eyes widen and the chief of Berk yelled something that the dragon never heard in a long time, "DRAGONS! Get them!" He screams and points to the dragons. The dragons flys away from the Vikings. But some stayed behind.

They were Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Hookfag, Grump, and Skullcrusher. They stayed to try to calm down there riders. "Get those 5 dragons now!" Stoick yells at them. As the chased to get the dragons they finally did.

They put the dragons into the arena cages and walks away. "What were those dragons doing out here? And why were the so easy." Gobber asked Stoick. He looks around and back at Gobber. "I don't know but I don't like it. Where's Hiccup though!"

**(Hiccup and Astrid)**  
"Ok I think we have it." Astrid says holding up the bag. Hiccup nods "come on bud, dads waiting for us." Toothless takes off along with Stormfly. "Wow I'm surprised we finished fast, I thought this would be hard to get?" Astrid stated looking down at the bag she had on her hip.

"Well it isn't when you have Toothless and me." Astrid giggles, "uh huh, whatever dragon boy." She says "see us back at Berk!" She speedily pass him. "Hey!" Hiccup says and rushes to catch her.

**(With the mysterious people)**  
_"Wow... This is bad, we're going to have to take them."_ One of the person says, sounded almost like a girl. _"Yea, well when Hiccup and Astrid gets back to Berk, we can do it."_ The girl nods, and smiles. _"Oh how I'm going to like this."_

* * *

**Well thats all for now, next chapter will be up sometime this week... maybe. Okiieee hope you liked it**

**Leave a comment(please go easy on meee!), and Follow and stuff?**

**Thanks for your time everyone! *waves goodbye***


	2. This is Berk

**Helloooo~~ Im back for chapter two! *smiles* **

**So the next chapter wont be up till probably Friday, so yea. Lawl.**

* * *

**(With Hiccup and Astrid)**  
Berk came to a view, as they ordered Toothless and Stormfly to fly down. "Go to the great hall bud." Hiccup tells toothless.

Toothless huffs in response and swifts down to the great halls with Stormfly and Astrid following close behind.

As they landed right in front of the great halls door they saw that the door was burnt. They slowly walked over to the door and opened it up a bit more.

"What in the.." Hiccup mutter. Astrid walks a head and looks around. They saw no one just broken chairs, tables, and everywhere black at in being burnt. "Wow who did this?"

Astrid was quite amazed a bit by the burnt works that she saw, but then something caught her eyes. She walked right over to it, and bend down. "Hiccup... You need to see this."

Hiccup hears Astrid and runs right over to her. "What's-" hiccups eyes widen as he saw the big black burnt stop. "Woah." He added bending down to her.

"I think it's fresh." Astrid stated. Hiccup nodded at her, and touches it too. It was still warm and some smoke was still floating around. "Your right.. Let's look for my dad." Hiccup announced.

They soon got up and walked out of the great halls, and jumped onto their dragons. Little did they know two people where watching them from the shadows. "I have a bad feeling about this.."

The soon followed Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid rushed over to the arena. Once they got there the two teens swooped down passing the gate of the arena.

They jumped off of there dragons and saw 5 dragons in cages. They ran over to different cages. "What are you guys doing in cages?" Hiccup asked, opening up the cage that contains hookfang.

Astrid then started to open all of the cages, "why would they do this?" She says. Then footsteps came causing hiccup and Astrid to turn around. "Dad!" Hiccup cried. "What are they dragons doing in cages?"

Stoick give hiccup a confused look, "son what do you mean? They have to be in cages! They are dangerous killing monsters!" He father told him. Hiccup and Astrid glance to each other and back at Stoick.

"What do you mean..?" Hiccup pointed at his father, "this dragons are our friends.. We made peace with them." Hiccup told them. Snotlout then laughed along with Ruff and Tuff.

"Your kidding me right? Us.. Vikings friends with dragons. Yea right." Snotlout said, pointing at the dragons. Astrid glares at Snotlout, "you know your just as stupid as you first started as!" She crosses her hands.

Stoick getting annoyed by his son and Astrid, orders the teens to attack Toothless and the dragons. "Get. Those. Dragons!" He yelled. The two teens gasped at the sight of this.

Astrid jumps in front of Toothless while Hiccup did the same to Stormfly. "Move aside, Astrid." Snotlout said. Astrid glares at him, "no I'm not moving from this spot." She stated proudly.

"Then I'll move you! Ruff ruff!" He ordered them to help him move her. "Your not getting toothless!" "Yes we are! We are Vikings we kill but play pet." Ruff says.

"Over my dead body." Astrid attacks Ruff. "Your so dead Ruff!" She pulled on her hair, "not if I kill you first!" Ruff pushes Astrid to the ground.

"STOP! No more Fighting!" A voice yelled out loud. Everyone stops what they were doing. "Huh? Who's there?" Hiccup questions. Looking around he saw two shadows, "it is me!" the girl voice said proudly.

Then a bright light come. Hiccup opens his eyes and saw everyone that was on Berk in this room. Along with all the dragons. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked. Everyone looks around and then sees the dragons.

"DRAGONS!" Stoick screams pointing at Toothless. "STOP! You do not touch these dragon, nor would you kill them. If you do then you are dead to me!" Hiccup turns towards the voice.

He sees a girl with brown hair with red tips, she walks on to the stage and smiles at everyone. "Now that I got everyone's atten-" the girl opens her eyes and sees all the Vikings talking among themself.

"Uh... Guys?" The girl said, then a boy with a mask walks over to her. "There not listening Ally." He stated. Ally looks up towards the masked boy, "rider! You shut up! I can freakin see that." She told him in an anger voice.

Rider sweatdrops and nods, "ally calm down." He asked. Ally turns her attention back to the crowd of Vikings. "Guys!" She says, no one stoped. Expect for Hiccup and Astrid of course. Those too started to walk towards the stage.

"I swear these Vikings.." Ally mutters. "I'm going to kill them all.." She added. Rider looks down to see a very anger girl. He steps back a bit. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" No one again didn't stop.

"That is it... TOOTHLESS!" She yells for toothless. The dragon turns and gladly flies to Ally "plasma... Blast!" She pointed to the ceiling. Toothless give a nod and does it. Blasting the ceiling that got everyone's attention.

"Finally!" Ally says, she looks over to toothless and smiles, "thanks boo." And kisses his head. Toothless smiles and licks Ally. "Ah no please.." She added.

"There was an incident that was caused by the twins." Ally turns to the twins, "they was playing around with the memory lost stone... Which caused you all the forget that dragons are nice!" She explained to them all. "When they dropped it."

"Sureee... So your saying these dragons are our friends?" Snotlout smirks at Ally, "wow.. Your much hotter up close." Ally looks down to Snotlout and raise an eyebrow. "Oh please heavens no." Ally mutters.

Ally kicks Snotlout away and continues talking. "I'm going to be showing you all a movie... A movie that, will happen in three years from now." She flies her hands into the air.

Everyone starts to laugh, "showing us the future? That not possible." Tuff says. "Yea witch!" Ruff yells pointing at Ally. Ally then got mad again, "you little bi-" rider scolds Ally, "ally!" Ally flinches at the sudden yell.

"These Viking." Pointing at the Teens, "they are unbelievable! They have a attention span as a nut! They are rude and freakin annoying! How were you able to life with them for 20 years of your life?!" Ally screams at Rider.

"Uh... Practice." He says, "just start the goddam movie already! These guys are unbelievable." Ally walks down the stage, "sit down you all." She says to everyone. They then all listened.

Then the white wall went black, then a bright light came on. 'The dreamworks' logo came on. Ally and Rider sat next to Toothless who was next to Astird and Hiccup. As they all looked up at the wall, a voice came on.

**EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY  
Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...**

**EXT. BERK - DAY  
(Sequence 0200 - New Berk)**

**To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

"Is that hiccups voice?" Ruff asked looking confused. "What does he mean r'ock packs more that a few surprises?'" Snotlout asked Ally. Ally stares at Ruff and Snotlout. Then whispers to Rider. "This finally caught everyone's attention... A movie! Really now?" Ally huffed, as rider just sighed.

**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the ight. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

**HICCUP (V.O.) : Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call-**

**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): DRAGON RACING!**

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter to be short, and only have like 10 seconds into the start of the movie.**

**Hehe, well until next chapter! *waves* Bye bye!**


	3. Dragon Racing!

**Hellooo~~ Im back for another round. *smiles* Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Oh and im very sorry for taking awhile to update...**

**Schools almost done, or more like winter break. I had to keep up on my grades.**

**So i was stuck done work and projects. *hangs head down***

**I really wanted to do the story but couldnt, until my grades goes up. **

**Soooo thats why im back! I finally got my grades up! XD**

**Well, heres the chapter now! *waves***

* * *

**It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea.**

**FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until...**

"Look at me go!" Fish legs says clapping to himself. Ruff looks over to fish and rolls her eyes, "I'm the one that's going to look cool." Snotlout says proudly.

Astrid laughs at his statement "uh huh.. Sure snot."

**SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

"What?!" Fishlegs screams pointing at the screen. "Ahaha! I told you, I'd be better" Snotlout laughs at Fishlegs lost. "Too bad you suck." He hit fishlegs shoulder.

**SNOTLOUT Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

**FISHLEGS Snotlout! That's mine!**

**Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF &amp; BELCH.**

**SNOTLOUT Here ya go, babe.**

Snotlout stares blankly at the screen, did he just call Ruffnut babe? He then turns his attention towards his left side, seeing Ally laughing her butt off.

"Oh my god! His face... Rider his face." She laughs "it's... It's stup-" she chokes on her own laugh and coughed. "Ally!" Rider scolded her.

"Yea yea." Ally glares at the screen but snickers again, at snotlot's face. Which still looks in shock.

**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

"WHAT?!" Snotlout yelled now. He stood up and points at the screen. "THAT IS A LIE! I would never say that! ASTRID IS MY BABE AND OWN HER.." Astrid tools towards him.

"I don't like you Snot!" She throws her Axe at him. Astrid then leans back onto Hiccups chest making him blush.

Ally smiles at the couples reaction. "Aww so cute." She smirks and whispers to Rider. Even though he had a mask on she new he was blushing.

**RUFFNUT Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

**Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**

**TUFFNUT Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!**

**Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.**

**As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**

**Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

**STOICK That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

**"Are the twins winning?" Fishlegs asked, but no one answeres. They were to busy watching.**

**Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

Hiccup made a confusing look towards the screen. "Where am I?" He whispered so only the three people by him could hear him.

"Oh, I don't know." Ally smirks. Hiccups father looks at his future self, "where is hiccup?" He said to himself. Stoick turns his head to see the four teens and the black dragon.

"Uhm..." He says, turning back. To his surprised he's happy that his future self is like this. It seems the village is going to be better and more exciting.

**GOBBER Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

Stoick looks at his friend Gobber who was sitting next to him. Then back to the screen. 'What talk?'

**WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY - spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.**

**ASTRID What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

**SNOTLOUT She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.**

Snotlout made a disgusted face at his own comment. "Astrid I did mean that!" He told Astrid. "Like I care." She told him back.

Ruff was just staring at Snotlout. He was kinda good looking guy to her, but she just didn't think of him in the way. The way that his future sees her.

Tuff see his sister look at Snotlout and snickers, "are you falling for him?" He whispered. Ruff turns and hits her brother. "No!" She growled at him.

**ASTRID Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

**SNOTLOUT Only for a few hours!**

Everyone then started to laugh. Now that's tough love right there. Loving someone who tried to kill you, just wow! "Ahahah" ally laughs.

Rider couldn't help hiding his laugh, so he did. Hiccup then look towards rider and stared at him. That laugh... Even if his mask kinda blocked out his voice.

Hiccup could hear his voice. Could rider be him?

**BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

"What does useless mean by that?" Snotlout says to everyone, "dragons... Used to be a bit of a problem?" Ruff commented back.

"Five years ago, we become friends with them?" Fishlegs says, he sounded a bit happy. He turns towards where the four Vikings were and the dragons.

Fishlegs gets up and walks to the force-filed, he took a deep breath and walked across. Ally turns around just in time to see it, "uhm." She mumbles to herself. "It's working."

**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon- friendly additions.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) We have custom stables... all-you- can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash...**

**In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

**Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**

"Wow, those are some interesting things we go there." Gobber said sounding proud of it. He knows he was the one that made those.

**BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the ****island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods. **

**STOICK It's time, Gobber.**

**GOBBER Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

**A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

**ASTRID The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

**RUFFNUT Come' on, Barf**

**TUFFNUT Let's go!**

**FISHLEGS Go, Meatlug!**

"Go me!" Ruffnut cheers, "No me!" Tuffnut yells at his brother. She turns her attention to her brother, "No me! Im going to win." "Oh no i am!" They then started to hit each other "SHUT UP! You both have the SAME GOD DAUM DRAGON!" Ally yells.

"Oh.." both siblings said to Ally. She turns her attention back to the screen, and presses play.

**GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

**GOBBER This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

"Hey isnt that mine black sheep?" one of the vikings said pointing to the screen(im sorry i forgot what his name was )

**He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**

"My baby!" he screams out loud again, everyone turns to him staring at him. "What?! There my baby..." sinks into his chair, "I love them." he mutters to himself.

Everyone laughs at his comment but looks back to the scream getting exicted on whos going to win the race. Who new that dragon racing would be so much fun? Let alone with DRAGON!

**ASTRID Up, up, up!**

**In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**

Astird gets up and leans foward, "Go go go" she whispers to herself, but loud enough for the teens and toothless around her to hear. Hiccup smiles at his girlfriends reaction to her future self.

**ASTRID (CONT'D) No!**

Astrid gasped at what she saw, and flow backwards hitting Hiccups face with her head. "NO. WHAT THE HELL! FISHLEGS!" she screamed across the room and throw a rock at Fishlegs head.

"Ouch! Astrid, its not my fault." he says back to the angry girl, "Mi'lady calm down." she turns around, to see Hiccup holding his nose. She giggles at her boyfriend, and kisses his nose.

"Sorry babe." she says.

**FISHLEGS Good job, Meatlug!**

**Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten! **

**RUFFNUT Yeah! The black sheep**

**Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

**ASTRID You guys are fighting for, ruffnut?!**

Snoutlout once again made the face, "eww..." he mutters to himself. Fishlegs on the other head, didnt really care. He was in the back on the dragon side with his dragon Meatlug. "I love you girl" he smiles.

**RUFFNUT I'm totally, winning**

**Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

**FISHLEGS We're winning together!**

**She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an ****uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their ****dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

**RUFFNUT No one can stop me now!**

**TUFFNUT Except for me. We're attached, genius!**

"Yeah, idiot! If you win... im winning!" Tuffnut tells Ruffnut, but then looks confused and yells out to Hiccup "Right Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup rolls his eyes, thinking theyd be smarter by now? but no still stupid as ever. Then again i they were smart it be the end of the world for everyone. "Yes Tuffnut, your correct. You both are winning." he yells back to Tuffnut who smiles.

"See told you." he whispers to Ruffnut, who just punches him in responses

**He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-ofwar.**

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D) ****Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

**And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward ****them, CLOSING IN.**

**STOICK ****Get 'em, Astrid!**

**TUFFNUT ****It's MY glory! No sheep, no ****glory!**

**RUFFNUT ****You're always ruining ****EVERYTHING!**

Ruffnut smiles at her future self, and nods. "You go me!" she says, Tuffnut looks at his sister then back at the screen. "Stupid." he punches her shoulder.

**Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, ****and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

**ASTRID ****Gotcha!**

**She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect ****landing, black sheep in hand.**

**RUFFNUT ****Astrid!**

"YES!" Astird cheered for herself, Hiccup smiles at her girlfriends reaction. "Im so going to win now." she says under her breath.

"Woah there Astrid, getting to full of yourself huh?" Hiccup questioned raising an eyebrow. Astrid turns around facing Hiccup, "Are you saying im not going to win?" Astrid glares at her boyfriend. "Uh... Did i say that?" Hiccup coughs and just points back to the sreen.

"I hate you." Astrid says and punches his shoulder. "Ouch!" he screams.

**BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**

**STOICK Well played! Hahaha! (gloating, to the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

Astrids eyes widen at what the chief has said about her. She blushes as she looked up at Hiccup's face, seeing his face bright red she looks down. "H-hiccup.." she whispers to him.

"Astrid, im so sorry." he says back, she shakes her head and smiles, "Im glad your father is ok with me." she the leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Me too." she blushes and smiles at her, "me too." he whispers again.

**BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as...**

**FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

**SNOTLOUT Uh, excuse me.**

**ASTRID Stormfly!**

**Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**

Astrid turns her attention towards Snotlout and glares at him. Ally doesnt turn her head but she moves her eyes to the right to see Snotlout smiling at himself, guess hes happy because hes beating Astrid in something.

_"Idiot." _Ally thinks in her head, then moves her eyes to the left to see Astrid with a pissed off face. Shes not so happy of Snotlout.

**Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket!**

**STOICK That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

**The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole**

**lot bigger.**

**EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**

**A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom****.**

* * *

**Done with this chapter!**

**Hopefully it was longish... If not ill try to make the next one longer? **

**If it was long awesome.**

**Was it joyful? Yes... No... Maybe? I hope it was.**

**Also i know i never said this yet, but sorry if the characters are kinda... Oh you know i bit OOC! **

**Im bad at this, but ill try to keep them in there character. If not im very sorry!**

**Im going to be uploading other stories sometime,**

**over break.. So maybe you guys should check them out? Lawl. ****Support me? Yes, no, maybe?**

**Well i guess thats all i needed to say.**

**Until next time everyone... See why later?! Bayyyy *waves***


	4. It's in Here

**AN: Ok, I am back with another chapter everyone! ****Hopefully this chapter is long... If not, daum im sorry! ****But also im working on more other HTTYD stories, maybe you guys could ****check them out? Lawl. ****Well i guess ill just uh... Shut up and let you read the goddaum story already. ****Well bai bai! *waves***

* * *

"Ok, well thats all for now. We are going to take a short break. You know to have a breather." Ally turns around to see that some of the vikings were already talking to each other about the movie while some were staring at the dragons. "ok then.." Ally turns back to the two teens.

"So, Hiccup... Astrid. How you liking the future?" she asked smiling at them. Astrid looks over at Hiccup to see him staring at the talk guy named Rider. She then looks back at Ally, "I thought its going amazing so far." she smiled.

"Glad i beat the twins and all. Also man did i change!" she explained. Ally giggles at her statement of herself and nods. "Yup you changed alot, at least your looks did. Grow your hair longer a bit. Changed of clothes. But you still have your uh... festy personality." Astrid looks up.

"Right... Rider." ally glances over to Rider, which nods in responds. Ally then looks over to Hiccup, she walks over to him and leans forward so shes almost his height. "Hiccup? What do you think." Hiccup snaps over of his thoughts and stumbles backwards falling over Toothless.

"W-what?" he asked, "Ouch." he added. Ally laughes causing him to look up right at her, "Oh man Hiccup your funny.." She walks over to him and gladly hands him her hand. Which of course he took. Standing up back straight Ally asked him again, "What you think of it so far?"

Hiccup did the ohhh- faced and blushes. "I-I thought it was good so far." turning to Astird. "Congrats on winning the race mi'lady." Astrid blushes at his comment and smiles. "Thanks... Babe." "Oh and uh... You looked uh... erm... b-beautiful Astrid." he stutters to her.

Astrid gasped at that, and punched his arm. "Owww! What in the world was that-" Astrid then kisses him and moves her bangs out of her eyes, which didnt work when they fell right back down. "T-thanks Hiccup." Hiccup then did his goofy smiles which was secretly one of the reasons why she liked him.

Ally smiles at the couples little chat but then turns her full attention to one of the teen boys that was on the dragons side, his name... Fishlegs. "Yo.. Fishlegs." Ally yelled out getting all the teens attention. "Huh? Oh uh... n-no..." he stutters getting smiles but at the same time getting glares.

"Fishlegs! You made it on this side... How does it feel?" Ally asked walking over to him. Fishlegs didnt know what to say back, becasue he was getting freaked out by the glares from Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Really Fish?! Your on there side." Snotlout screamed at him. "with the DRAGONS!

Fishlegs flinches at the yell from him, and looked down getting depressed. "Hey! Snotass, you dont say that to him. Must i remind you... You were also on a dragon idiot!" Ally screamed back defending Fishlegs. "Ha! Yea right, id never go on... on that." Points to 'his' dragon. Ally glares at him.

"Idiot" she mutters to herself, rubbing Fishlegs back she smiles, "Dont listen to him, hell come around." she says, Fishlegs looks up and wips his tears away. "I must say Fishlegs.. How come your over here?" she smirks, which she already knows the answer but still asked anyways.

"I-i dont know... I uh... mermonies came into my head. And will.. I realized that dragons arent back." Ally nods and gets up, "Why dont you come sit next to us, oh and dont forget about Meatlug." fishlegs nods and walks over to were Hiccup and Astrid was.

"Who new showing them to future and not the past could get there memories back." Rider tells Ally. "Becasue i said so. Plus who wasnt to watch the Past.. When the future is better." Ally grins at Rider. She then skips off before Rider could make a comment, which he ended up sighing.

Ally standing back onto the stage she points up to Toothless which he knew what she wanted him to do. Doing a plasma blast again, he got everyones attention. "Ok everyone. I think this is enough of a break will get. Lets get back to the movie!" Ally explained hoping off the stage and sitting in between Rider and Hiccup.

**Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with hunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with hone refinement, making them seem effortless.**

**HICCUP Yeah!**

**They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?**

**Toothless grumbles in protest.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! It'll be fine.**

"Toothless?... That means-" Hiccup was cut off by Ally who was starting to laugh.

"What is he going to do?" Tuff asked his sister, "I dont know? Its not like i can read his mind idiot." she answered back

Ally turns her face to Hiccup who was leaning forward having a big grin on his face, he finally realized Rider is IN FACT him. Slow right? I know.

Stoick on the another hand didnt know who it was, but was for some reason concern for that young man. Like something was telling him that that man is doing something stupid and you going to get upset or something like that. "What is Rider doing?" Stoick asked himself watching what Riders going to do.

Astrid eyes widen realizing what her boyfriend was going to do, mouth slowly opening she looks back to Hiccup in person to Hiccup on the screen.

**With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Ready?**

**Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, faceto-face.**

Astrid gasped at what Hiccup just did, "AH! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed outloud getting everyones attention.

**Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then**

**stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) This is amazing!**

Everyone turns back to the screen watching what the young man was talking around. He looked so free... Of course he was FLYING! But he just looked so free, so amazing. All the vikings were walking how the young man was flying and the dragon flying right next to him. not hurting him nor attacking him. Some smiled at it others were still in shock but still hated the dragons.

**A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) No longer amazing! Toothless!**

**Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, no!**

**At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) That really came out of nowhere.**

**The blown up sea stack collapses.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

**Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid. He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight. Looks like we found another one, bud.**

Stoick stared at the Screen and saw Hiccup. "Son.." He said turning towards Hiccup, then to Rider. "Son!" He yelled, "Why.. Why did you-" He was cut off by an angry girl..

Astrid watched how Hiccup took off his mask on the screen and her hands turned into a fist, there she turned her head and punched Hiccup on the shoulder very hard.

"OWW! Why... Why would you do that?" He turned towards Astrid and rubbing his arm.

Astrid just stares at him with hurt eyes and tears was starting to form, Hiccup now starting to panic jumps and hugs Astrid. "A-astrid.. I-im sorry." he stutters not knowing it this is going to be ok to do.

"I Hate YOU!" Astrid punched Hiccups arm again when she pushed him away. "I cant believe you just did that! You would have gotten KILLED! To think you did something that stupid... Unbelievable." Astrid explained, and now looking over him to see Rider aka Older Hiccup.

"YOU! Why in the world would you... Hiccup do that?!" She screamed at older Hiccup, who was in fact scared. He removed his mask.

"Should have known this was going to-" Astrid walks over to Older Hiccup and punched him, it didnt hurt much because he was builded plus she was young so...

"Astrid calm down.. Im ok right?" Astrid just glared at him and just flopped down right in front of Older Hiccup and Ally.

Ally turns toward Older Hiccup "Nice going Hiccup. You just got the younger Astrid upset." He just rolled his eyes.

**Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog. Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on!**

All the teens laughed at Hiccups line, and nickname for Toothless. "Big baby boo?" Ally raised an eye brow, "I didnt know that." she then started to laugh along with the teens

Hiccup was blushing crazy and Toothless... He was snickering. Older Hiccup glances over to Hiccup and sweatdrops, _'Sorry lil Hic.'_ he told himself.

**Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?**

**Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one-legged-**

**Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

**WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF!**

**Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Gaaaaagh!**

**Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) You KNOW that doesn't wash out. **

**Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself. Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book. He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons.**

**Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) So what should we name it?**

**Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) "Itchy Armpit" it is.**

"Itchy Armpit!?" Snotlout said laughing again, "Really coz?"

Ruff and Tuff laughed along with Snotlout, "Thats lame... Why name a place Itchy Armpit? and not Snotnuts?" they told outloud.

Astrid and Ally turned towards their Hiccup. "Itchy Armpit?" they said together. Hiccup just shrug who looked from Astrid to himself.

Fishlegs joined the talk, "I think it was kind of cute... How he... Nevermind."

"For you infomation... It was Toothless who said it." Older Hiccup said to the three teens. Ally turned towards back at the Screen "Sure whatever you said Hiccup." she smirked.

**Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. (beat) Wouldn't that be something? (burdened) So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

**Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see...**

**EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**

**ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing.**

**HICCUP 'Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been?**

**Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them.**

**ASTRID Oh.. You know. Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been?**

**HICCUP Avoiding my dad.**

**ASTRID Oh, no. What happened now?**

Stoick looked put again and put on a confused look, Why was his son avoiding his dad? Did he do something Hiccup didnt like? He looked over to his son who was sitting with Astrid, himself, Ally, the dragon, and Fishlegs. "Why... Would you" he whispered.

Gobber saw his best friend hurt "Stoick dont get so down, maybe its not as bad as you think?" he told Stoick who just ignored Gobber and just watched what his son was going to say.

**Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight.**

**HICCUP Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get...**

**He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (aping Stoick) ... Son, we need to talk.**

**Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch.**

**ASTRID (aping Hiccup) Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**

Everyone started to laugh at the two couples action.

"Ok... Astrid when have i ever... What?" Hiccup asked Astrid. She just laughed back at herself.

"Well Hiccup you do." she answered back smiling.

Stoick on the other hand was in shock, did he really talked like that? "I dont talk like that." he stated, and Gobber tell him he said. Stoick then glares at Gobber.

**Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him.**

**HICCUP Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

**Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.**

**HICCUP A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes... (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder...**

**ASTRID (continuing her impression of Hiccup) Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.**

**HICCUP WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?**

**ASTRID You just did.**

"BURN!" Snotlout cheers "In your face HICCUP!" he told pointing at Hiccup.

Hiccup ignored Snotlout and rolled his eyes, Older Hiccup just smiled. To your surprised those two have gotten a lot more closer. Still fighting and annoying each other but shows more caring and all in the future now.

"Wow Hiccup, you just made a fool out of yourself." Astrid said giggling at her boyfriend. Who was now in deed blushing.

"Yea yea!" Hiccup said to Astrid and crossed his arms. "It doesnt mater anyways."

**She laughs, playfully.**

**HICCUP Okay... just... (holding her arms, mockstern) Hold still. It's very serious.**

**She giggles, trying to hold a straight face.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-**

**Astrid straightens, her face brightening.**

**ASTRID -TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!**

**She jumps to her feet, beaming...**

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup, that's amazing! **

**And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.**

**HICCUP You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

**They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**

**Astrid helps him up and dusts him off.**

**ASTRID (excited) What did you tell him?**

**HICCUP I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

**Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all.**

**ASTRID Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, ****and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

**She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her.**

**HICCUP It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

**ASTRID I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be ****pretty excited.**

Stoick smiled at Astrids statement, Chief is an honor to be one. He looks over to his Hiccup and his smiled faded seeing Hiccup's reaction of finding out he was going to be chief was like 'woah'.

"Me... Chief? I cant be chief... I... What?" Hiccup stuttered not knowing what to say. Older Hiccup wanted to help him out but he couldnt but you knows what happens.

"Hiccup... I think Chief i amazing." Astrid stated to Hiccup, "Besides id be here with you? To help you." she smiled. She moved his head up so she can see his face, "Your not alone Hiccup You have me... The twins, fishlegs, your dad... and even Snotlout."

Older Hiccup eyes sadden, when Astrid said _'your dad'_ sadden his heart, Ally could fell that Older Hiccup was sad now.

**Hiccup shakes his head.**

**HICCUP I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But...**

**He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

Stoick's heart sank down into sadness... who new Hiccup felt like that. Everyone in the room went silent wow... Who new Hiccup could make everyone so... Sad? but he did. Hiccup looked around and saw everyone being quiet. And he new why. If he wasnt like his father strong, a leader, and he never met his mother that what is he? what does that make him?

Even Snotlout felt sad by his coz words. He missed his aunt deep down, but she was taken away and gotten killed he looked over to Hiccup and then looked away. What was this in his chest? Why does it feel like something is being smashed?

"What in the world... Why does my chest hurt?" he stated outloud. Ruff heard him and answered back

"Its a sigh of you having a heart... And your sad."

"What? That cant be.. I dont have a heart. Those are for... For girls." he grossed out, Ruff hits him. and glared.

**He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks.**

**ASTRID What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup.**

**She places a hand on his chest.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D) It's in here. (beat) Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

**She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off. Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly.**

Hiccup smiled at what Astrid told him, maybe shes right? Maybe it is in his chest... Heart i mean.

"Wha-" Astrid said, seeing herself kiss Hiccup on the cheek then having Toothless slob on her lips. "Eww.." She said shaking "Thats just... Wrong."

Hiccup then laughed along with fell other people. Ally got up and sneaked away from the group.

_'Gotta go and fetch someone...'_ Ally smirked, and there she opened to door and walked through with a glow she vanished.

**HICCUP Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.**

**ASTRID (exasperated) Hiccup...**

**He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley.**

**EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER**


End file.
